How Love Came To Be
by charismatic
Summary: couple fics with all the mwpp couples except for peter of course. it\'s not only a L/J one. please read and review! thanks! **FINISHED**
1. The Beginning

-^ How Love Came To Be ^-  
  
A/N: This is not only a Lily and James fanfic. It's about all the couples. Lily and James are already a couple in this fanfic. It's not a love/hate. Sorry to all those Lily and James love/hate fans! Well, that's about it. Start reading!  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Dear Mums,  
  
I'm doing good in Hogwarts. I miss you and dad a lot. How is Petunia? I just wanted to you know I'm ok and I can't wait till Christmas holidays.  
  
Love You Lots,  
Lily  
  
Lily Evans sent the letter with her owl and went back to doing her Divination homework.  
  
"Lily Evans! What are you doing in the dorm on a Saturday morning?" cried Jeanie Thompson, her best friend. She had just came up to their dorm room to look for Lily to go out to Hogsmeade.   
  
"Homework. I want to finish Divination before I go out." Lily said as she continued writing her predictions for the future.  
  
"I will suffer from a cold on the 19th of this month and end up with a face full of pimples? Can you make your life sound any worse?" Jeanie asked.  
  
"Well you know that Professor Wade likes things like that." Lily said.  
  
"True, but come on, let's go to Hogsmeade with Sirius, James, and Remus." Jeanie persisted.  
  
"Alright, after I'm done with this." Lily said.  
  
"How long? I'm so bored. I want to get some dung bombs and put some in Peter's bed at night." Jeanie said with a evil grin.  
  
"Jeanie, how many times do I have to tell you to stop picking on poor Peter?" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Jeanie flopped down on Lily's bed and started to paint her nails with one of Lily's nail polishes, "He's such a wimp. I don't know how that kid got into Gryfinndor. He probably bribed the Sorting Hat."  
  
"I don't think you can bribe the Sorting Hat." Lily said, "Can't you be a little nicer to him?"  
  
"No." Jeanie replied.  
  
"Ugh! You're like the only person that doesn't trust him. Even Sirius thinks he's alright." Lily said.  
  
"I don't care. I still think he's a weird one." Jeanie said.  
  
Lily finished the last of her homework and put away her roll of parchment, "I'm done. Do you want to go now?"  
  
"YES!" Jeanie said and jumped up from the bed. She looked into the mirror next to the bed and started to fix her hair.  
  
"Stop fixing your hair, Jeanie. It's perfect. Fix it one more time, it'll become messy." Lily exclaimed.  
  
"Ok, Ok." Jeanie said.  
  
The two went down the stairs and came to the common room where Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew(A/N: nicknames- Wormfood and Pettigre) were sitting.  
  
"Hey guys." Lily said sitting in a nearby chair.  
  
"Hey." James said. He got up from his seat and went over to her. They started talking like they were in their own little world.   
  
"Hey Sirius." Jeanie said in a flirty voice, "We were wondering if you guys would like to go to Hogsmeade."  
  
"Yeah, I need to go to Zonko's." Sirius said.  
  
"So do I!" Jeanie exclaimed, "Do you want to come with us, Remus?"  
  
"Sure. I want to get some sweets for Clarissa." Remus said. Clarissa Huntington was a 6th year Gryfinndor. She shared the same dorm as Lily and Jeanie but they were not exactly the best of friends. Clarissa was pretty but she had a temper. She was an only child so she was spoiled rotten. She always had to get what she wanted.  
  
"Clarissa?" Jeanie said in a disgusted voice, "That spoiled brat?"  
  
"She's very sweet for your information, Jeanie." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah ok, I live in the same dorm room as her. I know the real her. You have to find someone better. Before you know it, she'll dump you like that for some 7th year." Jeanie said with a snap of her fingers.   
  
"You're wrong, Jeanie. She's much nicer than the other girls I've dated." Remus insisted.  
  
"That's because you're always dating airheads." muttered Jeanie.   
  
"Can I come to Hogsmeade with y-you guys?" Peter asked out of no where.   
  
"Sure Worm-" Sirius started to say before being interrupted by Jeanie.  
  
"Um…I don't think so, Peter. Is there really anything you want there? I didn't think so either." Jeanie said, "It's better you stay in the common room and study some more. I don't want you to fail another Potions exam."  
  
Sirius got up and pulled Jeanie to a corner.  
  
"That was pretty harsh, Jeanie." Sirius said.  
  
"Well, he does need to brush up on Potions a little more. Don't you think?" Jeanie said in her sweetest voice possible.  
  
"But it's obvious you don't want him to go." Sirius said.  
  
"Now why wouldn't I want him to go? I just think it's better for him to study a bit more. I'm helping him." Jeanie said.  
  
"I don't think that's really it but if you say so." Sirius said.  
  
"Yes, now let's get the others and go." Jeanie said with a smile. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to where everyone was sitting.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked everyone.  
  
"Peter, are you going?" Lily asked.  
  
Jeanie gave her the look of death.  
  
"N-no." Peter said.  
  
"Why not? It'll be fun." Lily insisted.  
  
"I-I don't t-think Jeanie w-wants me to g-go." Peter stuttered.  
  
"Of course Jeanie wants you to go. We all do." Lily said and gave Jeanie a look.  
  
"O-ok then. I'll come with you guys." Peter got up and they all left the common room.  
  
Jeanie walked a little slower for Lily to catch up with her.  
  
"What was that all about, Lily?" Jeanie asked. She was really angry at that moment.  
  
"Oh come on, Jeanie, how could you possibly not invite Peter?" Lily said.  
  
"Um..hello Lily? I don't like him and you know it." Jeanie said.  
  
"What has he ever done to you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Nothing. Him being him just annoys me." Jeanie said.  
  
"He's a good kid, Jeanie. Be nice to him. Please?" Lily said.  
  
"I'll try." Jeanie said but she was still unsure if she could even try to be nice to Peter.  
  
"Good. Now let's catch up with the others." Lily said. They walked a little faster and they finally caught up.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" James asked.  
  
"Oh nothing, we were just talking." Lily said.  
  
"So what were you and James talking about before in the common room?" Jeanie asked with a grin.  
  
"Nothing." Lily said a little too quickly. She started to blush a little.   
  
"Are you sure it was nothing? You're the two Gryfinndor lovebirds." Jeanie asked.  
  
"Mhmm." Lily mumbled looking the other way.  
  
"I'm so sure." Jeanie said.   
  
"What were you and Sirius talking about in that little corner?" Lily asked changing the subject.  
  
"Peter stuff." Jeanie mumbled.  
  
"See? Everyone is telling you to be nicer to Peter. Even Sirius." Lily said.  
  
"I know. I just have this uneasy feeling about him." Jeanie said.  
  
"I bet it's nothing." Lily said.   
  
"Maybe." Jeanie said. She was unsure about that. It was this feeling she got when she first met Peter. At first, she told herself it was nothing but the more she hung out with him, the more she disliked him. She wouldn't say it was hate because that would be so unfair to Peter. He had done nothing to her. Maybe I'm just overreacting, she thought.  
  
"Thinking about Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not telling." Jeanie said, "I'll race you to Zonko's."  
  
"Okay!" Lily said.   
  
They took off laughing all the way.   
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter 1 of this story. Now go review. Thank you! If you were wondering if I wrote Chapter 2 yet. The answer is yes. I'll decide on when to post it. I kind of want to post it after I finish writing Chapter 3. Yup yup, I have already started on Chapter 3. You might not like the end of Chapter 2 because.........I'm not telling you what happens at the end. =P   
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Jeanie Thompson and Clarissa Huntington.  
  



	2. The New Student

-^ How Love Came To Be ^-  
  
Chapter 2: The New Student   
  
"Did you hear Lily?" Jeanie asked during breakfast Monday morning. She was munching on a piece of toast.   
  
"Hear what?" Lily asked.   
  
"There's a new 6th year transfer." Jeanie said excitedly, "I wonder which house she'll get into."  
  
"When did you hear this?" Lily asked. She was clearly interested. Hopefully it'll be Gryfinndor so they won't have to share it with Clarissa only, she thought.  
  
"Everyone is talking about it since last night." Jeanie said. She took a sip of her juice and continued talking. "I hope she's in Gryfinndor. I really can't stand having Clarissa in there with us only."  
  
"Me too." Lily said. "When is she coming?"  
  
"Um...I think today-" Jeanie started to say but was stopped when Professor Dumbledore silenced everyone.  
  
"Good morning everyone. I hoped you had a good night's sleep." he said, "I have some good news."  
  
Everyone looked to the person next to them excitedly  
  
"We have a new transfer coming in today." Professor Dumbledore said. "What house will she get in? The Sorting Hat will help her decide."  
  
Then, everyone just started talking at once. Professor Dumbledore had to quiet them down a couple of times.  
  
"Ah, here she is. Katie Eyre." Dumbledore said. "Come here, Katie. The sorting will start now." He had the hat in his hand.   
  
Katie walked over to Professor Dumbledore and he put the hat on her. It was a minute later after she found out she was in GRYFINNDOR. All the Gryfinndors were cheering. Professor Dumbledore told her to go over to their table and ask for her schedule.  
  
"Oh yes! Now it can be the three of us against Clarissa." Jeanie said happily. She grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to where Katie was standing.  
  
"Hi." Jeanie and Lily said at the exact same time.  
  
"Hi." Katie said. She had brown hair and eyes. Her eyes were admired by everyone she knew. There was just this sparkle whenever you looked into it. She had just moved from the United States. She was nervous about starting at Hogwarts but after meeting the nicest people, she was much more relaxed. She was also a pureblood.   
  
"I'm Lily and this is my friend, Jeanie." Lily introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Katie said.  
  
"We're also sixth years so you'll be staying in our dorm room." Jeanie said.  
  
"That's good. How many people are in a dorm?" Katie asked.  
  
"Well there's usually four but in our room we were the odd ones out so there's only three right now, but with you then we'll have four." Lily said.  
  
"Whose our other roommate?" Katie asked. There was a groan from Jeanie.  
  
"She's an obnoxious, spoiled, and superficial person." Jeanie said.  
  
"The name is Clarissa." Clarissa Huntington said. She had heard every single word that Jeanie said.  
  
Clarissa shot Jeanie a look. Jeanie just shrugged.   
  
"Hi." Katie said. She didn't think she would like Clarissa very much. She was pretty but the tone in her voice made her so unfriendly.  
  
"So, Katie. Want to go check out your new dorm room?" Jeanie asked to break the silence.  
  
"Sure!" Katie said and the three of them went up to the dorm room.  
  
"We'll have to hurry a bit, classes are going to start in 15 minutes." Lily said.  
  
"Wow. It's really nice up here." Katie said in awed while looking around the room. She put her bags down next to her bed and sat down on the soft bed.  
  
"You know what's even better?" Jeanie said in a grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We can sneak down to the kitchen late at night and bring up ice cream." Jeanie said.  
  
"I can't wait till we do that." Katie said with a big smile. "You know that guy with the brown hair and eyes that was standing around us before?"  
  
"Um...does he look kind of weary in a way?" Jeanie asked.  
  
"Yes, him. What is his name?" Katie asked.  
  
"Remus Lupin." Lily said. "Why do you want to know?"   
  
"Oh nothing. I was just wondering." Katie said but there was a slight pink on her cheeks.  
  
"Even if you were interested in our dear old Remus, he's taken by that evil Clarissa." Jeanie said.  
  
"They're dating?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh yes. They've been dating for about two weeks. I didn't think they'll last that long." Lily said.  
  
"But they look so wrong together!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
"Tell us about it." Jeanie said. "Clarissa is such a snob and Remus is such a sweetheart."  
  
"Is Clarissa really that bad?" Katie asked.  
  
"As much as I hate to say it, she is. She uses people to gain popularity. Jeanie and I both think she's using Remus." Lily said. "She'll probably dump Remus once she finds another guy."  
  
"I didn't think she was that bad." Katie said. "Does she have any friends?"  
  
"Um...not really. We don't really like associating with her." Lily replied. "Oh! It's time to go to Charms! We're going to be late if we don't go down now."  
  
"Okay okay, Lily." Jeanie said and told Katie "Lily's favorite subject is Charms. She's never late to that class."  
  
"Charms seems interesting." Katie said as the three of them walked down the stairs.  
  
"It is." Lily said. "I think Professor Flitwick is a great teacher."  
  
"She's only saying that because she's the teacher's pet." Jeanie whispered to Katie.  
  
"What are you saying, Jeanie?" Lily asked.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just telling Katie what a great teacher Flitwick is." Jeanie said. Jeanie and Katie started laughing while Lily looked at them as if they were crazy.  
  
Suddenly, the Marauders popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Heeeey." Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Hi." The three girls said. Jeanie went over to him and they started to plan some pranks on the Slytherians.  
  
"Hey Lily." James said. Lily gave him a kiss on the lips and they were both smiling like crazy when they broke away.  
  
"Get a room!" Jeanie said. They laughed and walked towards the Charms classroom.  
  
"Remus right?" Katie asked Remus.  
  
"Yes. You're Katie?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yup." Katie said.  
  
"How do you like Hogwarts so far?" Remus asked.  
  
"It's nice. I love the dorm room and Jeanie and Lily have told me about the late night food thing." Katie said with a small laugh.  
  
"That's definitely the best." Remus said with a smile.  
  
Katie felt a slight flutter in her heart when he gave her that smile. She returned it and they were seated next to each other in Charms. Clarissa came in late so she had to sit in the back. Supposedly, she was busy fixing her make up and forgot about class.  
  
Katie had a slight problem doing some of the Charms but Remus was able to help her.  
  
"Thanks." Katie said. "I feel like such a beginner compared to you guys."  
  
"You shouldn't. You're already better than some of the people I know in this class." Remus reassured her.  
  
"I'll have to give most of the credit to my wonderful teacher." Katie said giving him a grin.  
  
Remus blushed. "It's really nothing." he said.  
  
"I owe you one." Katie said.  
  
"It's okay." Remus said.  
  
Meanwhile, Lily and James were busy doing everything except Charms. He was tickling her and she was trying to get back at him.  
  
"Stop." Lily said in between laughs.  
  
"Why should I?" James asked with a grin.  
  
"We haven't started the charm yet and class is going to end soon." Lily said finally able to say something serious.  
  
"Yesiree, teacher." James said.  
  
"Haha. Stop fooling around now or we'll both get in trouble." Lily said with a giggle.   
  
They worked on their charm until Professor Flitwick told them to clean up and they started getting ready to go to their next class.  
  
"Ohmigod." Clarissa suddenly said.  
  
A/N: Yesh Yesh, that was a cliffhanger for all you peoples. That's it for Chapter 2. I shall be posting Chapter 3 soon. I'm not finish writing it and I think it's going to be a pretty long chapter so it might take a couple more days. Now it's time for you to review. :-)  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Clarissa, Jeanie, and Katie Eyre.  



	3. Sirius and Jeanie

^- How Love Came To Be -^  
  
Chapter 3: Jeanie and Sirius  
  
"Ohmigod." Clarissa said.  
  
Everyone turned to ask her what was the problem.  
  
"My nails are ruin!" Clarissa exclaimed.  
  
Everyone just looked at her in disbelief then glared at her.  
  
"Why are you all looking at me like that?" Clarissa asked.  
  
"You are really unbelieveable." Jeanie said. "It's just a nail."  
  
"Remus!!" Clarissa shouted.  
  
"What Clare?" asked Remus who was annoyed at her for causing such a stupid scene.   
  
"Jeanie is being a total bitch to me." Clarissa complained.  
  
"I agree with Jeanie." Remus said finally.  
  
"What?" Clarissa said in disbelief. "How can you agree with that ugly mudblood?"   
  
Everyone gasped and Sirius was the first to say something.  
  
"Don't you dare call her that, Clarissa. I'm warning you." Sirius said. "Apologize to her."  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do? Why should I apoligize to that filthy mudblood?" Clarissa said.  
  
Remus stepped in the conversation. "Just shut up Clarissa." Clarissa looked at him surprised. No boyfriend of hers had ever told her to shut up. They just went along everything she said. She was furious at Remus.  
  
"It's over Remus." Clarissa said and she marched out the Charms classroom.  
  
"Finally she's gone." Jeanie said in relief. Everyone had left the classroom now except for Remus, Peter, Sirius, James, Katie, Lily, and Jeanie.   
  
"I'm sorry, Jeanie for what Clarissa said. I never knew she was like that until now." Remus said.  
  
"You shouldn't be the one apologizing. I'm glad you realized what she was really like under all that beauty." Jeanie said.  
  
"Some drama for the start of the day." Katie said. Everyone agreed and they left the classroom.  
  
"Hey Jeans." Sirius said. "I hope you weren't affected by what Clarissa said."  
  
"Please. I have no patience for her." Jeanie said.  
  
"How about this? I'll treat you to a mug of butterbeer this afternoon since we both don't have any classes. We'll meet in the common room." Sirius suggested with a smile.  
  
"Sounds great." Jeanie said and returned the smile.   
  
During lunch....  
  
"So what were you and Sirius talking about after we left?" Lily pumped Jeanie for information.  
  
"Not much." Jeanie said hiding a blush.  
  
"You're blushing!" Katie exclaimed. "That has to mean something."  
  
"Er..not really." Jeanie said. She was trying to hold back a smile.  
  
"You're smiling now. Tell us!" Lily said.  
  
"I'll tell you after everything." Jeanie said in a matter of fact.  
  
"Promise?" Katie asked.  
  
"Promise." Jeanie said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You guys want to come with me and Jeanie to the Three Broomsticks after lunch?" Sirius asked munching on a carrot stick.  
  
"Are the other girls going?" James asked.  
  
"You mean Lily in particular don't you?" Sirius said smirking.  
  
"What do you think?" James asked.  
  
"I don't think I should come." Remus said glumly.  
  
"Moony buddy. You have to." Sirius said.  
  
"I'm not in the mood." Remus said flatly.  
  
"Forget about Clarissa and think about that new girl." Sirius said.  
  
"Katie Eyre?" Remus asked suddenly back to himself.  
  
"Yeah. She seems to like you a lot." Sirius said.  
  
"She's nice." Remus said.  
  
"So you were paying close attention to her already!" James said.  
  
"Noo. I only talked to her during Charms." Remus said.  
  
"I think Clarissa is prettier." Peter said.  
  
"Shut up." James said. "Can't you see Remus is trying to forget about her?"  
  
"Sorry." said Peter in a small voice.  
  
"Well let's go to the common room now. Are you guys done eating?" Sirius asked.  
  
Everyone was done except Peter who was still stuffing himself with food but they just told him to sit in the common room until they came back from Hogsmeade.  
  
In the common room....  
  
"So do you think I look alright?" Jeanie asked for the millionth time.  
  
"You look beautiful." Katie exasperated.  
  
"Seriously. Stop asking us." Lily said. "It's getting quite annoying."  
  
"Sorry. I just want to look the best for you know this thing." Jeanie said with a dreamy smile.  
  
"We know." Lily and Katie said at the same time.  
  
"I wonder where Sirius is. He's supposed to meet me in the common room by now." Jeanie said looking anxious.   
  
The three marauders came into the common room just as she finished saying that.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Jeanie said in a little too loud voice.  
  
"Hey-y." Sirius said. "So are you ready to go guys?"   
  
"Guys?" Jeanie asked with a confused look.  
  
"Oh yeah. I invited James and Remus along so I thought maybe Lily and Katie would like to join us." Sirius said. Jeanie's smile immediately faltered and Lily was the first to notice this.  
  
"You know what, Sirius? I think James and Remus can stay here with us. Katie and I want to show them something. You two go run along." Lily said.  
  
"You do?" James asked.  
  
"Yess!" Lily said giving him a look.  
  
"Oook. I guess we can stay." James said.  
  
"Noooo. The more the merrier." Sirius said. "It'll be more fun with more people." Sirius had no idea that Jeanie was almost on the brink of tears. She was trying her best to hold them back. She couldn't believe she took the whole Hogsmeade thing as a date. She felt so stupid.  
  
"Well...I guess so." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah! Besides, you can show James and Remus whatever you have to show later." Sirius said. "Let's go."  
  
Lily gave Jeanie a look that said she tried her best.   
  
"It's ok." Jeanie said holding back a tear.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jeanie." Lily said in a comforting tone.  
  
"I feel stupid for thinking this was a date." Jeanie said. "I think Sirius thinks of me as a friend only." Jeanie looked very glum which was not like her usual self.  
  
"Maybe he's just blind." Katie suggested. "Guys are usually clueless towards these things."  
  
"You think?" Jeanie asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure. Why don't you just talk to him? Tell him how you feel." Katie said.  
  
"I'm too chicken to do that. What if he says he doesn't like me that way? I would be so devastated and embarrassed." Jeanie said.  
  
"You won't know that until you try." Katie said.  
  
"I'll see." Jeanie said and went into thinking. Should she? It would definitely take a huge weight off of her back. She was absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Sirius right next to her.  
  
"Boo!" he said.  
  
Jeanie jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't do that." said Jeanie. "You scared me for a sec."  
  
"You should have seen your face!" Sirius said laughing. "I should have brought along my camera."  
  
"I was thinking." Jeanie said. Sirius put his arm around her. "Aw, I know you were thinking about me." He pulled her closer. "It feels great to know that I am loved."   
  
"How do you know it was you that I was thinking about? I could have been thinking about Brian." Jeanie said.  
  
"Brian Macnamera?" Sirius asked.   
  
"Uh-huh." Jeanie said. Sirius' arm was still around her and she was receiving some very curious looks from both Lily and Katie.  
  
"I'm hurt." Sirius said with a sad puppy dog face.  
  
"I was kidding." Jeanie said with a laugh. "Stop giving me that face."  
  
"I know you were." he said with a wink.  
  
"Sure you knew." Jeanie said. She was feeling much better for some reason. Somehow, Sirius just had the affect of making her happy whenever he was around. "Come with me to Zonkos later."  
  
"But what do I get?" Sirius asked.  
  
"This." Jeanie said and gave him a big kiss on the cheek which both Lily and Katie saw. Their eyes were wide opened.   
  
"That was kind of sloppy." Sirius said and he got a slap on the arm from Jeanie. "I think we can get that to be better don't you think?"   
  
"Mhmm." was all she could say. She was feeling a hundred emotions all at once. Sirius bent down and gave her a soft, gentle, and slow kiss. "Isn't that better?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"I think we can make it perfect." Jeanie said. She was so happy that she did not realize that everyone had seen that kiss.  
  
"And you're always telling us to get a room!" James said. "Look at you guys!"  
  
Neither Jeanie or Sirius said anything. They just grinned back.  
  
"Did I tell you that I think you look beautiful today?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Nope." Jeanie said.  
  
"Well you do." Sirius said giving her a kiss on the forehead. "You're always beautiful to me, Jeanie." He kissed her again but this time it lasted much longer. Jeanie felt all warm and fuzzy inside. So this is what it means to be in love, she thought, it's wonderful.  
  
Sirius took Jeanie's hand and they walked all the way to Hogsmeade hand in hand and in love.   
  
A/N: That's it! What did you think? Liked it? I thought it was kind of sweet. Even if you didn't, just agree with me. hehe. Please review. I would love you if you do. Chapter Four should be coming soon. Please be patient if I don't upload the next chapter soon. It's probably because of all the tests I have to take this year. I'm taking the PSAT. Wish me luck. Mwahz!  
  
*stellar chica  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Jeanie, Katie, Clarissa, and Brian. All the other characters belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling who came up with them.   
  
  



	4. Katie and Remus (also the last chapter!)

^- How Love Came To Be -^ 

^- How Love Came To Be -^ 

A/N: Dun dun dun dunnn.... chapter 4 is here! This is also the last chapter of this fic. I just ran out of ideas but don't fear, I have another fic in mind. I will post it soon after I finish with the second chapter. It'll be another mwpp fic with less of peter and some snape. He needs to shine too don't you think? ;-) hehe. Well thanks for all the reviews. I love getting them. Keep them coming. Oh and also this will be the longest chapter since I'm ending a lot of things. It was fun writing this fic and I hope you as the reader had as much fun as I had reading the fic. I don't know what I would do without you guys! *mwahZ* 

Disclaimer: Let's just keep this simple. If you do not recognize the characters from the Harry Potter book, then that means it's mine. If you do, then it's J.K. Rowling's. So there. 

Chapter 4: Katie and Remus (Last Chapter) 

Katie looked at the common room door to see if anyone had come in. She was the only one sitting there on a Sunday afternoon. Everyone had seem to have some kind of plans that day. Not one person, she sighed for the millionth time. She had finished all her weekend homework. She didn't know where Lily and Jeanie were. They were probably hanging out with James and Sirius. Ever since Jeanie and Sirius had been going out, they were inseparable. They stuck together like Siamese twins. She would have hung out with Remus if she only knew where he was this moment. 

She heard someone coming into the common room and wondered who it could be. (a/n: dun dun dun dunnnnnn....) It turned out to be Clarissa Huntington. When she saw Katie, she rolled her eyes and just sat down on one of the nearby chairs and started flipping through a magazine. 

"Got no life, Eyre?" Clarissa sneered. 

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. What are you doing in the common room?" Katie asked. 

"Oh please. I'm just resting for awhile and then David is going to take me out tonight. I have a very busy life unlike you." Clarissa said. 

"At least I'm not as slutty as you." Katie said. 

"Oh, Katie Katie Katie...how naive are you? Hanging with those losers? They're just using you. Don't you see they have already ditched you? You know, I could give you another chance to be on my side. You could do so much better than stay with them." Clarissa said. 

"Why would I want to become friends with the bitch queen?" Katie asked. 

"You're just jealous." Clarissa snapped. 

"I have nothing to be jealous of." Katie said. She was getting bored again. She started to pick the lint out of her shirt. 

"You think I don't know?" Clarissa said. "Remus will never like a plain boring girl like you. He likes to go for my types." She said pointing to herself. 

"Right. That's why he dumped you." Katie said. 

"Whatever you want to think." Clarissa said doing a little wave of the hand. She continued. "I just don't want you to think that if Remus asks you out, it's because he actually likes you. He'll just use you for your body." 

"I don't believe that." Katie said. 

"Like I care." Clarissa said. "I'm going. Wish you luck with Remus." She got up and went up the dorm rooms. She added a little 'not' after that. 

Katie couldn't believe a person could ever be that bitchy. She was so furious that when she was walking towards the door to get some fresh air, she bumped right into someone. 

"Whoa. Katie." Remus said steadying her. 

"Remus!" Katie exclaimed. 

"What's the matter?" he asked full of concern in his eyes. Wow, she thought, I could melt in those eyes. Meanwhile, Remus was thinking the same. Her eyes, he thought, they're so full of love. 

"Nothing." Katie said a little too quick. 

"Uh-huh. That's why you didn't even see me coming and bumped right into me." Remus said with a twinkle in his eyes. 

"It's really nothing." Katie said and sat back down on a chair. She didn't know if she should tell him the conversation she had with Clarissa. 

"It's ok, you can tell me you know." Remus said as if he was reading her mind. 

"Ok I guess. It's just that Clarissa-" Katie started to say before being interrupted by Remus. 

"What did Clarissa say?" Remus asked angrily. 

"Basically, she was being a total bitch to me and it just got to me somehow." Katie said. "It's just that I've never met anyone like her." 

"She's definitely something." Remus said nodding his head. He couldn't believe Clarissa would be like that. She was so different when he was with her, he thought, but that was all just an act. 

"So what are you doing in here on a Sunday afternoon?" Katie asked breaking the silence between them. 

"Absolutely nothing. I came in to see if anyone was here." Remus said. 

"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade?" Katie suggested hoping he'll say yes. 

"Um..actually, I just want to stay here and rest for a little bit." Remus said. 

"Oh okay." Katie said dejectedly. She started to flip through her magazine. She ran out of things to say to Remus and he didn't seem to want to talk to her anymore. 

"How was the USA?" Remus asked suddenly which made Katie jump a little. 

"It was great. I grew up living in New York." Katie said putting down the magazine. Thinking about her home made her smile. She had so many wonderful memories back there. She missed all her friends in New York and all the great places she always went to. 

"You must miss it." Remus said as if he was reading her mind. 

"Yeah...I miss my friends the most." Katie said. 

"It must have been hard leaving them." Remus said. 

"Yeah..have you always lived in England?" Katie asked. 

"Yup. I was born in London and have lived there ever since I got accepted to Hogwarts." Remus said. 

"So I've been wondering about something.." Katie said but she stopped herself. She didn't want to sound nosy asking about everything. 

"Wondering about what? You can ask me pretty much anything." Remus said curious at what Katie would ask him. 

"Well I hope you don't find me nosing in on anything but why does James and Sirius call you Moony?" Katie asked. 

Remus was silent for a minute. Should he tell her about him being a werewolf. Would she spread it to everyone. He hoped not. Only a couple of people knew he was a werewolf and they were James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Jeanie, and the teachers. Clarissa didn't know. None of his past girlfriends knew. He wanted to trust Katie but if she told everyone, he probably wouldn't ever be able to set foot on Hogwarts again. 

"Remus?" Katie asked again. "Are you ok? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

"Sorry." Remus said. "Well just brace yourself for it ok?" 

"Ok...." Katie said. She hoped it wasn't anything bad. 

"I'm a werewolf." Remus said. He couldn't believe he said it. Hopefully, Katie's reaction wasn't what he thought it would be. 

"Oh." Katie said. She couldn't believe it. She was talking to a werewolf. She knew she should be freaking right now but she didn't feel the least afraid. Remus just seemed so nice and caring that she knew he wouldn't hurt her purposely. 

"Please don't tell everyone." Remus said pleadingly. "Only a few people know about this and I don't want the whole school to know then I'll be kicked out because the Slytherians will make this into something bigger than it really is." 

"Your secret is safe with me." Katie said. "I won't tell anyone about it." She gave him a smile and she couldn't believe she was getting up and giving him a hug. 

"Thanks." Remus said. He was still holding on to her and they were just sitting there hugging each other not realizing Jeanie and Sirius had came into the room. 

"Ooooh lala." Jeanie said. This made both Katie and Remus jump and they fell down the chair on the floor clinging to each other. They quickly untangle themselves. 

"Seems you guys have been busy." Sirius said with a grin. 

"It was nothing." Katie said blushing. 

"You expect us to believe that?" Jeanie asked. 

"Why not? We weren't doing much." Katie said. Her face was still flushed. 

"Where are the others?" Remus asked changing the subject. 

"Well you know Lily and James, they're probably in some empty classroom doing some things.." Sirius said with a grin. 

"Where were you guys?" Remus asked. 

"Hogsmeade." Jeanie said. "Don't think you can change the subject like that, Remus. You sneaky werewolf." After realizing what she said, she covered her mouth and all she said was 'oops'. 

"It's okay, Jeanie. Katie knows. We were talking about it before you two came in." Remus said. 

"Well Sirius and I are going to go play some pranks on Malfoy to leave you guys alone." Jeanie said this with a wink. 

"We are?" Sirius asked. 

"Yes we are." Jeanie said grinning and pulled him out of the room. 

"Um...Katie?" Remus asked. 

"Yes?" 

"Did you do the Binns' homework?" Remus asked. Damn. Why couldn't he ask what he wanted to ask? 

"Um..yeah." Katie said. She thought he was going to ask her out or something but it was just homework. 

"Um...I have something to ask you." 

"Again?" 

"Yes." 

"And...." 

"Will you go out with me?" Remus finally blurted out. 

It took Katie a few seconds to finally say something. Her mind was going wild. Remus asked her out! 

"Katie?" 

"Yes!" Katie said. She gave him another hug and then they pulled away slightly. 

"I love your eyes." Remus said staring straight into her. 

"I love yours too." Katie said mesmerized by his. It was a few seconds but it felt like hours before their lips met one another for the sweetest kiss they had ever had. . 

*Girl, I'm falling for you....* 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Lily Evans straightened her shirt. It was finally hours before her and James Potter had broke away from one of their make out sessions. 

"Lily?" James asked with a nervous smile on his face. She wondered why. 

"Yes James?" 

"Will you marry me?" James asked. His palms were getting sweaty. His stomach was doing ten million flips at the same time. 

Lily was stunned. She thought this day would never come. "Yes." she finally said. 

James broke out into the biggest smile and kissed her gently on her lips. 

"I love you, Lily." 

"I love you too, James." 

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Sirius and Jeanie were sitting on the grass right outside Hogwarts just before the Forbidden Forest. They were just sitting there silently happy to be next to one another. 

"Will you come visit me sometime during the summer?" Sirius asked. 

"Of course. You still have to teach me Quidditch." Jeanie said smiling. 

"Indeed I will." Sirius said. 

They went back to silence. The summer breeze was soothing as it blew across their faces. 

"I love you, Jeanie." 

"I love you too, Sirius." 

They looked into each other smiling and Jeanie put her head down on Sirius' shoulder taking in the summer air. 

THE END 

A/N: How did you like the ending? I would love the reviews. hehe. I can't believe this fic is finally finished. Now on to my next one. By the way, the little snip of the song was from *N sync. It's called Falling. 

*stellar chica 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
